¡Combo Niños De Campamento!
by MuseLane
Summary: En esta aventura los combo niños salen de campamentos, muchas cosas van a pasar.Esta historia tiene diferentes generos tales como, humor, tragedia, entre otras.Pero sobretodo tiene mucho mucho romance y drama... No me odien por poner tanto drama. Leela!
1. De campamento!

¡Combo Niños…De Campamento!

Este es mi segundo fanfic de Combo Niños esta muy romántico y cursi y es un SerioxAzul y PacoxPilar. Pero más SeriosxAzul.

Disfrútenla!

Notas:

N/A: notas de autor

(Pensamientos)

______________________________________________________

Durante el entrenamiento diario de capoeira, el maestre Grinto le avisa a sus alumnos lo siguiente:

-Mis queridos niños, para hacer que se conecten mas con las raíces de la capoeria iremos de campamento este fin de semana, asi que lleven solo lo necesario, hasta entonces mis niños- Y golpea su bastón para mandarlos a la superficie.

-Wuju!! Vamos de campamento!! Que emoción!!- dijo Pilar.

-Si asi podré practicar al aire libre sin la preocupación de romper algo-dijo Paco.

-Bueno yo aprovechare para pintar los hermosos paisajes e inspirarme para mis poemas.- Dijo Serio

-Oye Azul tu que planeas hacer en el campamento?- Pregunto Pilar.

-La verdad chicos no me entusiasma mucho la idea de acampar.-Dijo un poco apenada Azul.

-No te preocupes Azul si te hace sentir mejor estaré contigo en todo momento.-Dijo Serio

-Enserio, gracias Serio!-Dijo muy alegre Azul y después le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Jejeje...No…hay...pro...blema- Tartamudeo Serio al mismo tiempo que estaba muy rojo.

El sábado en la mañana…

Ya todos habían arribado al lugar de encuentro para partir al bosque, solo faltaba a que llegara el maestre.

-Y el maestre por que se tarda tanto?-Pregunto Pilar.

-No lose- Dijo Paco.-Y tu Serio que opinas-

Pero Serio no hizo caso omiso a lo que había dicho Paco por que se encontraba mirando enamoradamente a Azul que se encontraba un poco alejada de sus amigos, para poder leer su libro.

-SERIO!!!-Grito Paco al oído de su amigo

-Aaaa!!!Que paso?!- Dijo Serio

-Serio ven- le ordeno Paco a su amigo

Después de alejarse del lugar donde se encontraban hace unos minutos, Paco le dijo a Serio.

-Sabes Serio, esta seria un buen momento para decirle a Azul lo que sientes por ella.- Le aconsejo Paco.

-Mira quien lo dice el que le gusta pilar y no lo acepta.-Dijo Serio

-QUE!!A mi no me gusta Pilar!!-Dijo Paco.

-Claro que si!!- Contradijo Serio.

-Claro que no me gusta…-

Cuando Paco estuvo apunto de decir el nombre de la chica que le gustaba (N/A: Aunque no lo admita).

-Oigan chicos ya llego el maestre- Dijo Pilar.

-OK- dijeron los dos.

Cuando llegaron al mini autobús que los llevaría al bosque, Paco y Serio planeaban irse sentados juntos para seguir conversando del tema. Pero…

-Serio te podría pedir un favor- Dijo Azul con una hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su cara.

-Claro Azul (quien podría decirle que no con esa sonrisa)- Dijo Serio.

- Me podría ir contigo en el autobús?

En ese momento sintió su corazón latir con gran velocidad y sintió su cara caliente.

-Si Azul, pero por que?-

-Recuerdas que me dijiste que ibas a estar conmigo en todo momento durante el campamento, me gustaría ir contigo para estar juntos al llegar al bosque.-

- De acuerdo- Asintió Serio

Y cuando subieron al autobús…

-Combo Niños…de campamento!!- Dijo Paco

---------------------------------Continuara----------------------------------

El primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic….mas tarde o mañana pondré la segunda parte.

Les aseguro que estará muy romántico el resto de la historia y habrá mucho SeriosxAzul, pero también habrá PacoxPilar!!

Adiós

Atte_ Jinx2525


	2. Y el maestre?

Volví con la 2º parte de mi fic…este fic estaré en parte gracioso pero habrá muchos misterios…asi que no se despeguen del monitor…Disfrútenla!!

Disclamer: Por desgracia Combo Niños no es de mi propiedad.

Ya en el autobús…

Todos estaban en su mundo; Paco escuchaba música de su Nizzapod, Pilar veía desde el asiento de al lado lo perfecto que era Paco, de repente Paco volteo y se encontró con los ojos de su amiga morena y al ver que ella lo estaba mirando se sonrojo…BASTANTE. Pilar noto esto.

-Paco estas rojo te encuentras bien, no tienes fiebre- Poniendo su mano en la frente de su amigo.

Paco al sentir el contacto de la mano de su amiga en su frente se puso aun más rojo.

-Si Pilar estoy bien- dijo Paco.

-Esta bien pero por si acaso me sentare contigo- dijo Pilar

-De acuerdo…- dijo Paco

Mientras Serio y Azul…

Azul se encontraba durmiendo debido a que el bosque estaba un poco lejos de Nova Nizza, el cansancio le gano y cayo en los brazos de Morfeo; y Serio bueno el estaba extremadamente rojo, se preguntaran por que, pues Azul había recostado su cabeza en los hombro de Serio, pero debido a un bache su cabeza había resbalado de su hombro y cayo en las piernas de Serio.

Al mismo tiempo de estar casi en shock debido a que la chica de sus sueños estaba dormida en sus piernas Serio pensaba en bastantes cosas.

-Que linda es Azul, se ve aun mas linda dormida que despierta parece un ángel caído del cielo que vino a la Tierra para iluminar mi vida, me encantaría robarle un beso pero prefiero que ella me lo de por voluntad propia, ha espero que ese día suceda…Aun recuerdo el día en que Azul llego a mi vida-Pensó Serio (N/A: inventare los siguiente)

*Flash back*

En la escuela Benjamín de Nova Nizza…

Se encontraba un salón coordinado por la Srita. Soledad, había un alborotado salón, ya que la maestra no se encontraba. De pronto llego la maestra.

-Buenos días niños!- dijo la Srita. Soledad

-Buenos días Srita. Soledad!- Respondió en coro el salón.

-Hoy tenemos una nueva alumna en nuestro quiero que la reciban bien su nombre es Azul viene de la ciudad vecina, pasa.- Dijo la Srita. Soledad.

-Hola!- Dijo Azul con una hermosa sonrisa-Soy Azul, espero ser bien aceptada por ustedes y espero pronto hacer amigos.- Dijo cordialmente Azul.

-Wow, que linda es!- Dijo Serio-

-Se te hace linda Serio??-Pregunto Paco un poco burlesco

-Al parecer Serio acaba de experimentar amor a primera vista- Dijo Pilar.

Volviendo con Azul…

-Haber Azul, donde te sentaras?- Dijo la Srita. Soledad- Ya se hay un lugar vació, atrás de Serio.

-Gracias- Dijo Azul

Después Azul fue a su lugar…

-Hola, soy Serio!- se presento

-Yo soy Azul, espero que seamos grandes amigos!- dijo con una sonrisa.

Y el resto es historia…

*Fin de Flash back*

Volviendo con Paco y Pilar…

-Mira Paco!! Vacas!! Muu!!- Dijo muy alegre Pilar

Paco se sentía feliz al estar acompañado de Pilar y se empezo a preguntar si sentía algo más por Pilar que una simple amistad.

- Debo de admitirlo, Pilar es muy bonita y aparte de eso, tiene una gran personalidad, también es linda, agradable, inocente; pero que estoy pensando!! Pilar es mi amiga, creo.- Se debatía Paco mentalmente mientras veía lo inocente que se veía su amiga asombrada por los animales.

Después de un rato llegaron al bosque…

-Azul ya llegamos.- dijo gentilmente Serio

-Hmm…OK gracias Serio, vamos con los demás-

-Claro (que bueno que llegamos, ahora a pasar todo un fin de semana con Azul!)

-Buenos mis niños hemos llegado ahora busquemos una zona para acampar.-Dijo el maestre.

Después de mucho caminar…

-Maestre ya casi lelgamos?- dijo una agotada Pilar-Estoy empezando a cansarme de cargar esta mochila!-

-Si quieres yo la cargo por ti- Se ofreció Paco

-Emm…seguro?- Dijo Pilar

-Si- Dijo Paco

-De acuerdo? (por que estará tan cariñoso)- Pensó Pilar al mismo tiempo que le entregaba su mochila.

-Oiga maestre por que esta tan callado- Dijo Serio

Pero al no haber respuesta se volteo para ver a su maestre y cual fue su sorpresa que el maestre no estaba…


	3. Perdidos!

Ya volví con la tercera parte…Espero que mi fic les sea de su agrado.

Dejen comentarios buenos o malos.

Nota_ Hubo una equivocación al principio de la historia, no es fin de semana, sino vacaciones.

Disclamer: Combo Niños no me pertenece.

Después de que los Combo Niños se dieron cuenta que su maestre no estaba algunos empezaron a entrar en pánico (para ser mas exacta solo Pilar)

-OH no que vamos a hacer el maestre desapareció, fue secuestrado por ovnis y nosotros somos los siguientes… Vamos a morir de hambre y frió, los ovnis nos secuestraran como al maestre y se comeran nuestro cerebro…OH no!- dijo Pilar mientras daba vueltas.

-Pilar tranquila, yo también estoy asustada pero hay que conservar la calma y no hay que fijarnos en que el bosque es tenebroso, desolado, frió y ya esta oscureciendo y…-Paro Azul porque a lo lejos se escucho un aullido de lobo (N/A: Clásico)-

-AH!!!- gritaron las dos chicas.

Y los chicos bueno ellos estaban Rojísimos!!Por que las chicas al haberse asustado abrazaron a los chicos; no hace falta decir quien abrazo a quien.

-Vamos chicas no se asusten, somos los Combo Niños! Hemos estado en peores situaciones-Dijo Paco; sin soltarse del abrazo de Pilar.

-Si … sol…o hay q…ue organi…zarnos- Tartamudeo Serio, muy rojo.

-Tienen razón- Dijo Azul, soltándose del abrazo de Serio.-Pero por ahora, hay que buscar un lugar mas amplio para acampara.

Y asi siguieron caminando hasta que, se oyeron unos ruidos provenientes de unos arbustos…

-Que..Es ese…sonido-Dijo temerosa Azul.

-No te preocupes Azul yo te protegeré.-Dijo Serio mientras se ponia enfrente de Azul.

-Gracias Serio-dijo muy sonrojada Azul.

De pronto salio un oso, grande y hambriento. Todos se asustaron y corrieron por distintos rumbos.

Cuando ya habían corrido lo suficiente…

-Uff…Te encuentras bien Azul??- Pregunto Serio.

Pero nadie contesto

-Azul?-Repitió Serio. Y cual fue su sorpresa que al voltearse no encontró a NADIE!...

Mientras…

Una chica de ojos azules, caminaba tratando de encontrar a sus amigos, pero por más que caminaba no encontraba a nadie.

-Ay no ahora que voy a hacer?- Dijo Azul derramando un par de lagrimas, pero ella no se percataba de que algo la estaba mirando.

Pero no todo era desgracia ya que Paco y Pilar se habían encontrado y ahora se encontraban caminando tratando de encontrar a alguno de sus amigos.

-Ves a alguien Pilar?- Pregunto Paco.

-No y tu??- le devolvió al pregunta

-No- Respondió Paco.

Pero el cansancio ya se estaba asomando y Pilar empezó a bostezar mucho. Asi que Paco decidió que lo mejor seria descansar ya que de noche no encontraría a nadie y después de comer su refrigerio hicieron las tiendas y descansaron.

Pero al otro lado del bosque…

-AZUL!!,DONDE ESTAS!!??- grito a todo pulmón Serio.

Serio se encontraba buscando a Azul, sentía frustración ya que el le había prometido estar con ella, el sabia que Azul le temía al bosque y empezaba a hacer frió. Se sentía tan frustrado de no encontrarla; pero de repente…

-Aaaa!!Auxilio-

Serio había escuchado eso y reconoció ese grito de inmediato…

-Azul!! Esta en peligro!!- Dijo mientras corría hacia donde había escuchado el grito.

Mientras que con Azul…

Después de haberse percatado de que la estaban observando…

-¿Quién esta allí?- dijo muy serena pero con un toque de miedo-Chicos son ustedes?-

De repente salio el mismo oso que los había separado…

-O no que voy a hacer- Se dijo Azul, mientras corría, pero se encontraba cansada que no tenía tanta energía para correr.-Espera yo soy una combo niña, he peleado con divinos mas peligrosos, pero estoy muy cansada como para correr-se debatía Azul por que hacer.

Pero sin darse cuenta se había acorralado asi misma entre la pendiente de una cascada y el oso; de repente sus fuerzas fallaron y callo hacia la cascada….

Muaka muaka… no me odien por dejarlo en lo mas dramático pero creo que ese le da un toque de aventura…. Asi que si quieren saber que le paso a Azul no se pierdan la 4º parte….

Hasta entonces….

Atte_Jinx2525


	4. Las aventuras comienzan!

Esta es la 4º parte….DISFRUTENLA

Disclamer: Por dios ya todo mundo se sabe lo que va aquí.

En ese mismo momento Serio había llegado y vio como Azul se desmayaba y caí hacia la cascada y como un rayo se aventó el mismo hacia la cascada en un intento de rescatar a la inconciente Azul; por fortuna logro alcanzar su mano antes de que cayeran a los rápidos; en cuanto logro alcanzarla, la abrazo muy fuerte para que siguieran juntos durante un "paseo" en los rápidos…

*******************************************************

Por otro lado…

Pilar se encontraba ya en los brazos de Morfeo y Paco hacia guardia y también pensaba en bastantes cosas como:

Me pregunto como estarán Serio y Azul, estarán juntos, y el maestre como estará espero que bien, bueno espero que todos estén bien, pero por que me habré sentido como me sentí cuando no encontraba a Pilar me sentía furioso, preocupado. Creo que Serio tenia razón, estoy enamorado de…

En ese momento Pilar se había levantado…

-De quien estas enamorado Paco?- Pregunto Pilar

-AH!!Pilar desde cuando estabas despierta?- Dijo muy rojo-(me habrá escuchado espero que no)

-Acabo de despertarme- Dijo Pilar –Pero dime quien te gusta?-

-Mmmm… nadie- Dijo Paco –Oye crees que Serio y Azul esten bien?- dijo evadiendo la pregunta de la morena.

-Espero que si-dijo Pilar – Bueno me voy a dormir.-

-Buenas Noches- Dijo Paco

-Gracias- dijo Pilar

Mientras con Azul y Serio…

Serio y Azul seguían cayendo hacia la cascada, Serio estaba frustrado no sabia que hacer, tenia que salvar a Azul y a el mismo; de repente sintió como caí en el agua, en ese momento Serio subió a Azul en su espalda y empezó a nadar para poder llegar a la orilla, pero por mas que trataba no lo lograba, lo siguiente que hizo fue mejor a abrazar a Azul lo mas fuerte que pudo para que no se separaran.

-Que hago, tengo que salvar a Azul y tengo que salvarme a mi pero como!!-Pensó Serio- Okay si trata de alcanzar es liana tendría que soltar a Azul para poder sujetar la liana pero en loque la suelto y agarro la liana el agua arrastaria a Azul y…no debe de haber alguna otra forma!-

A lo lejos vio una cascada, se asusto al principio pero luego vio un tronco…

-Ya se- Serio sujeto la mano de Azul y extendió su mano libre u alcanzo una pequeña ramita la cual los elevo fuera del rió, pero en ese descuido una roca había arrancado de la espalda de Azul su mochila con todas sus cosas; pero eso era lo de menos ya estaban a salvo, en una maniobra de capoeira Serio logro subir a Azul y a el al tronco donde ya estaban a salvo.

Después de que Serio se estabilizara del susto que había vivido, reviso que Azul estuviera bien; Azul, aparte de estar mojada, se encontraba bien.

-Uff…bueno al menos ya estamos los dos bien- se dijo a si mismo Serio-Ahora tengo que buscar un lugar en donde podamos acampar-Se decía a si mismo mientras subía a Azul a su espalda…

Y asi es como va empezar las aventuras de nuestros Combo Niños…

Tendrán buenos y malos momentos asi que no se pierdan los demás capítulos!!

Bueno eso es todo espero tener el 5º cap listo antes de que algo mas pase…espero que les este gustado mi fic…

Ya se que puro drama pero es que se me da de momento y tengo que escribirlo.

También les pido un favor lector…

Tengo un bloqueo mental y necesito ayuda…si quieren darme sugerencias agréguenme y no duden en dármelas mi MSN es fer_

Atte_Jinx2525


	5. El amor empieza

Hola!! Aquí les traigo la 5º parte este capitulo será mucho PacoxPilar…

Ya les tocaba, espero que les guste!

Nota: Gracias, a turbomechanics por su consejo lo tomare en cuenta para el siguiente capitulo.

Disclamer: Combo niños no es de mi propiedad…Aunque que daría para que lo fuera.

Mientras con Paco y Pilar…

Pilar como siempre tomando no con mucha paciencia la situación

-Si nos vienen y nos comen los mismos ovnis que al maestre hay que vamos a hacer……

Y asi continúo Pilar varios minitos hasta Pilar acabo con la paciencia de Paco y el desesperado...

-Cállate o te doy un beso.-dijo Paco

-QUE?!?-Dijo Pilar muy nerviosa

-No es que… en ruso-alemán…am… asi, se dice que te voy a dar una cachetada-Muy nervioso dijo Paco.

-Si claro-Dijo Pilar

Pero continúo hablando hasta que volvió a desesperar a Paco…

De repente Paco beso a Pilar, sus labios tenían sabor a pistache, en ese instante los dos niños se sentían en el paraíso ya que los dos correspondían al mismo sentimiento llamado, AMOR. Pero como dicen no todo dura para siempre…

–O.o- Pilar

De repente un lobo llegode la nada (N/A: No me odien!)Un feroz lobo lo cual separo a los dos enamorados…

-Paco eres un tonto, tu no le gustas a Pilar…De seguro ya no me hablara, aa nunca debí de haberle dicho nada…-Dijo Paco.

Mientras con Pilar…

-Debo de encontrar a Paco en este momento debe pensar que no me gusta, pero si supiera que lo amo….

Después de mucho buscar….

Paco escucho a Pilar hablando sola;

Ah, que hambre tengo me encantaría comer un riquísimo helado de pistache y chipotle.- Se dijo asi misma Pilar.

Pilar, eres tú.- Pregunto Paco.

Paco, al fin te encontré!!-Dijo Pilar.

-Mmm…yo…lo siento…Pilar.- Dijo muy apenado- Yo Pilar, perdón…este yo no quería que…mmm….es que…-

-Shh…-Dijo Pilar poniéndole una mano en la boca-No te preocupes-Dijo Pilar, guiñándole un ojo.

-He!!?-Dijo Paco- Ósea que yo…?-

-Si, tu me gustas y mucho!!- Dijo Pilar, muy picara.

-Emm…Pilar…te…gusta…ria…-Dijo Paco.

Se lo que vas a decir; pero antes necesito saber, me compraras helado de pistache con chipotle??- Pregunto Pilar.

-Si, Pilar (pero que pregunta!!)-Dijo Paco

-Ah, entonces…SI!!!!- Dijo Pilar.

Y se dieron un tierno beso…

Mientras Serio y Azul…

Serio seguía buscando refugio para acampar, pero de repente empezó a llover, a lo lejos vio una cueva…

-Que suerte tengo!!- Dijo Serio –Azul no te preocupes, ya vas a estar a salvo.-Dijo mientras se encaminaba a la cueva.-Solo espero que no haya insectos.-

Cuando Serio llego a la cueva (N/A: Para los que se lo pregunten, Serio lleva cargando a Azul en la espalda.) recostó a Azul contra una roca y salio para buscar unas ramas para encender una fogata. Cuando volvió Azul seguía inconciente/dormida, pero Serio inmediatamente encendió la fogata por que se percato de que Azul, estaba temblando y el mismo.

Cuando ya había encendido la fogata, su cerebro empezó a carburara una idea.

-Talvez Azul, necesite respiración boca a boca, ya que callo al agua…-Pensó Serio.

Lentamente Serio empezó a acercar sus labios con los de Azul y….

*******************************************************

Lo se soy mala por dejarlos con la intriga pero…

Eso es lo que le da un toque a la historia!!

Ya se que hay mucho drama, pero no me odien por que pase tantas tragedias, es que se me dan de momento y eso hace que la historia este interesante. Asi que no me odien por poner tanto drama, espero que aun asi les guste mi fic.

Bueno como yo espero que aun con todo y drama les guste mi fic.

Adiós…

Atte_Jinx2525


	6. Enfermedad!

Hola!! Ya traje la 6º parte, me disculpo si no les deje dormir debido a como acabo el ultimo capitulo que subí; pero es que…Hay nose.

Bueno les doy gracias por los review que han dejado, en verdad se lo agradezco mucho.

Bueno este fic esta dedicado Turbomechasonic, ya que gracias a su idea este capitulo fue creado; GRACIAS!!

Disclamer: Combo Niños no es de mi propiedad (por ahora).

******************************************************* Azul en ese momento iba despertando, pero al abrir sus ojos vio como Serio se acercaba a su boca…

-Hmm…Aahh- Dijo Azul mientras despertaba.

Serio tubo el tiempo suficiente para sentarse y fingir que nada había pasado.

-Rayos!! Estuve a punto de besar a Azul y ella despertó; bueno al menos ella esta bien.- Pensó Serio.

-Como estas Azul?-Pregunto Serio.

-Bien, pero como llegue aquí?- Pregunto Azul.

-Emm…es una larga historia.- Dijo Serio.

-Bueno la noche es larga- Dijo con una sonrisa –Al menos de que tengas sueño, me podrás contar mañana.-

-Emmm, no tengo sueño, claro que te la puedo contar.- Dijo Serio.

Y asi Serio le contó a Azul todo lo que había pasado…

-OH, entonces pasaste todo eso para salvarme?- Dijo Azul, sonrojada.

-Emm…Pues si, jeje.- Dijo Serio.

-Serio, gracias- Dijo Azul mientras le daba un beso y un abrazo.

-Etto…Yo…etto…de nada…-Dijo muy, muy rojo Serio.

Y asi siguieron platicando como unas 4hrs. (N/A: De que nose).Pero como a todos el sueños empezó a ser muy pesado para los dos hasta que…

-AH!! Donde esta!!- Dijo Azul.

-Que??!- Dijo Serio

-Mi mochila, hay trai mi cobertor!!- Dijo Azul

-Emm…nose…Azul siguieres toma mi cobertor.- Dijo muy cortes Serio.

-Pero Serio que hay de ti?- Dijo muy preocupada Azul.

-Etto…no te preocupes.-Dijo Serio.

-Pero como dices eso, Serio te puedes venir resfriando.-Dijo Azul –Lo tengo, compartiremos el cobertor.-

-Pero como?? lo vas a partir?- Dijo Serio

-No- Dijo Azul - Dormiremos juntos, asi- Dijo Azul mientras se recostaba sobre el hombre de Serio.

-Etto…Azul…yo…- Dijo Serio.

Pero ya era muy tarde Azul había caído ya en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Mmm…que rico huele el pelo de Azul, fresas.- En ese momento Serio y empezó a cerrar los ojos y también callo a los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente…

Azul despertó primero, debido a un calor que había sentido; pero como podía ser esto estaban en pleno Diciembre (N/A: Son vacaciones de Navidad.) Pero al despertarse cual fue su sorpresa que Serio se encontraba rojo y muy caliente…

********************************************************Tantan…Aquí esta la 6º parte!!

Perdón por lo de cortar el beso pero es de momento…

También se me hace que esta muy cortito pero es que mañana es el cumple de mi mama y tengo que ir a comprarle el regalo…

Les agradezco a mis lectores…

Por leer mí fic…La verdad al principio creí que no estaría muy buena pero sus review me mostraron que me equivoque y gracias enserio por leer mi fic.

Adiós!!

Atte_Jinx2525

P.D.: Leí una frase que me recordé a mi y a mi display díganme que opinan esta es la frase (esta en ingles)

"I´m a fucking princess!!"

La verdad me recordó bastante a mí!!

Byezz!!


	7. Fiebre O no!

HI!!

Aquí les traigo la Cont.!!

DISFRUTENLA!!

**************************************************************************************************************Azul al notar que Serio estaba muy rojo, se preocupo…

-Serio esta bastante rojo, tendrá fiebre.- Dijo mientras ponía su mano para ver su temperatura.

Al hacer contacto con su frente se dio cuenta, que estaba hirviendo!!...

-OH¡! Por Dios, Serio tiene fiebre y mucha- dijo Azul –Haber Azul note alteres asi no ayudas-Se dio ánimos.

- Haber que hace mamá cuando uno de mis hermanos se enferma… Ya se les pone toallas remojadas en la frente, pero de donde voy a sacar toallas si mi mochila se perdió?!- Dijo Azul.

Después de mucho pensar se le ocurrió usar su bandita que tenia en la falda, al fin y al cabo es un simple adorno, después tomo una botella de agua y remojo la toalla, y la coloco en la frente de Serio. Después de eso salio por más agua.

En la cueva (N/A: Que primitivo se escucha)…

Serio abrió pesadamente sus ojos verde oliva…

-HA!!- bostezo.

Al tratar de levantarse no pudo sus fuerzas le fallaban, su espalda le dolía.

-Creo que la caída a la cascada hizo que me enfermase.- Dijo Serio.

Al no tener nada mas que hacer, vio todo a su alrededor, pero después de un tiempo…

-AH!! Y Azul donde esta??!!- Pensó

Serio trato mil veces inútilmente levantarse pero por mas que se lo ordenase a su cuerpo este simplemente le desobedecía. En uno de sus intentos…

-SERIO!!- Grito Azul al ver que se trataba de levantar.

-Azul, estas bien, donde estabas, me tenias muy preocupado!- Dijo Serio.

-No te preocupes solo fui por un poco mas de agua.- Dijo Azul.

-No deberías salir te podría pasar algo.- Dijo Serio muy…serio (N/A: ^_^)

-No te preocupes- Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, pero la próxima vez avísame.- Dijo Serio.

-Como te sientes?- Pregunto Azul.

-Pues me duele la espalda y me duele la espalda.- Dijo Serio.

-Es de suponerse, tienes fiebre.- Dijo mientras remojaba el "pañuelo" y le ponía más agua.

Azul reviso de nuevo la temperatura de Serio, no era mucha la diferencia que la temperatura de hace unos minutos. De repente Azul empezó a llorar, Serio se sorprendió mucho ante esto.

-Azul, por que lloras?- Pregunto Serio muy confundido.

-Es…que Serio…por mí…culpa estas asi.- Dijo Azul

-Eso no es cierto.- Dijo Serio.

-Claro que si; si no me hubieses rescatado de los rápidos no estarías asi.- Dijo Azul.

Pero entre esta discusión nuestros héroes no se dieron cuenta que…

Con Paco y Pilar…

Un nuevo día amanecía en su campamento, Pilar se había despertado antes para prepararle un "rico" desayuno a su novio. Por su parte Paco tenia un extraño sueño…

**Sueño**

Paco ya estaba más grande como con 25 años, como el lo había soñado era delantero de "Los caballeros de Nova Nizza", en fin el estaba haciendo todas las anotaciones, que los estaba ayudando a ganar el partido.

Cuando ya había terminado el partido, se ven unos niños qué corren hacia Paco.

-PAPA!!- Dijeron los dos niños.

**************************************************************************************************************

Jaja...que imaginación tengo con lo del sueños!!

Bueno espero que les sea de su agrado.

Tratare de poner los demás capítulos…

Hasta entonces!!

Tengo una duda espero que me la puedan responder:

Como le podemos hacer para que Combo Niños tenga su propia clasificación aquí en Fanfiction?

Atte_Jinx2525

P.D.: Gracias por dejar reviews!!


	8. Escarabajo Aparece!

Hello!! Como están? SORRY…por ni haber subido capítulos

Los últimos días, pero tuve unos problemas en la escuela…

Créanme estar en castigo no es tan malo, medio tiempo de escribir muchos capítulos.

Jeje…bueno ya hay les va la 8º parte!!

**************************************************************************************************************

-Papa, ganaste si eres el mejor!!- Decían los dos niños en unísono.

-Felicidades cariño- Dijo la madre e esposa de Paco.

-Jeje, gracias Pilar.- Dijo Paco (N/A: A que no se lo esperaban).

De repente Paco empezó a despertar…

-Yuk, huele a quemado.- Dijo Paco.

-Te traje desayuno Paco-dijo Pilar.

-Mmm…gracias, pero que es?- Pregunto Paco.

- A es mi desayuno de campamento, termitas con hojas de llorones al fuego, pruébalo.- Dijo Pilar

-Claro (voy a morir si pruebo esto)- Dijo Paco mientras tomaba un poco.

Pero cual fue su sorpresa que el extravagante desayuno de Pilar tenia sabor a…HUEVO CON JAMON!!.

-Mmmm…que bueno esta.- Dijo Paco.

-Me alegra que te halla gustado ahora como postre.- En ese momento Pilar le dio un beso a Paco.

-Aunque eso estuvo mejor.- Dijo Pilar, mientras volvía a besar a Pilar.

Mientras con Serio y Azul…

Para ellos no era un lecho de rosas, ya que ellos discutían.

-Azul te digo, no es tu culpa, si lo hice fue por algo!- Dijo Serio un poco frustrado.

-Y cual es al razón?- Dijo Azul entre lloriqueos.

-Emm...la razón?- Dijo Serio muy rojo- Es tu…- Pero Serio fue interrumpido por…

-Ustedes son dos de los combo tontos, verdad?- Dijo en tono burlesco el ser extraño.

-Si, somos nosotros!- Dijo Serio muy desafiante.

-Lo sabia por que yo soy… escarabajo(N/A: Lo se que mal nombre.) soy el hermano de Insecto Gigante; y vengo a vengarme, por lo que le hicieron.- Dijo.

Azul estaba petrificada, un insecto por que!! Se decía una y otra vez. Serio noto esto pero por más que tratara de levantarse y proteger a Azul no podía, sus fuerzas no eran suficientes.

-Mi hermano me pidió que me vengara de aquel que se podía transformar en ave, asi que díganme quien es!!-Demando Escarabajo.

En ese momento todo el mundo se le fue para abajo a Azul, pero no era tiempo de miedos, tenia que proteger a Serio; después de todo era lo menos que podía hacer por el.

-Yo…soy- Dijo Azul con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo.

Serio en ese momento reunía todas sus fuerzas para ayudara Azul, ya que Escarabajo era un divino fuerte, para que Azul lo combatiera sola.

Azul se preparo para atacar, pero Escarabajo era mas rápido y con una patada en el estomago la mando volando contra el muro de la cueva, lo que hizo que se golpeara en la cabeza y terminara inconsciente, lentamente Escarabajo se fue acercando para volverla a golpear, cuando de repente…

**************************************************************************************************************

Lo se mis capítulos son un poco cortos, pero no me culpen.

A lo que pregunte la vez pasada se me ocurrió una idea ha y que hacer muchos fics de Combo Niños, obvio primero terminar los que ya hemos subido pare ver si asi Combo Niños un espacio en FanFinction.

Si alguien como hacer eso de darle su propio espacio, avísenme!!

Hasta el próximo capitulo!!

Atte_Jinx2525

Alias "Fucking Princess"

; P


	9. Adrenalina!

Hiyaa!!

Bueno creo que soy un poco mala…

Al cortar la historia en pleno clímax…

Pero apoco no es mas interesante??

Que creen, aquí les traigo la 9º parte!!!

**************************************************************************************************************

Entonces Escarabajo se fue acercando lentamente a Azul…

En ese momento Azul sentía como su final se acercaba, podía oír las pisadas de Escarabajo, cada vez más cerca de ella. En un intento de levantarse Escarabajo, llego a ella y le piso la espalda, de esa forma no tenai oportunidad de levantarse

-Voy a morir, voy a morir- Se decía mentalmente Azul. Ya que veía semi-consiente como Escarabajo prepara un ataque para matarla.-Bueno al menos Serio, esta bien- Pensaba, mientras volteaba a verle y darle una sonrisa antes de caer de nuevo inconsciente.

Por su parte Serio, estaba furiosos, no solo por que Azul estaba a punto de morir enfrente de el y de que el no tenia la fuerza para salvarla; pero al ver como Azul le había sonreído, una extraña fuerza lo invadió, sintió como su cuerpo recuperaba sus fuerza. Y con la velocidad de un tigre, llego enfrente de Azul en pocision de ataque. (N/A: Ah!! Que lindo eso es amor, el que te da fuerzas para vencer todo!!T_T)

-MALDITO, pagaras por lo que le haz echo a Azul!!- Dijo Serio.

-Jaja, tu me vas a ganara a mi?!- Decía Escarabajo –Tiene más oportunidad de ganarme una hormiga.-

-Grr…- Dijo Serio.- (Tengo que pensar rápido!Piensa Serio!!)

-Haber niño, muéstrame lo que tienes- Dijo Escarabajo.

Serio no la pensó dos veces y como un rayo se lanzo contra Escarabajo, pero este no era tan tonto, en lo poco que llevaba allí, se dio cuenta que Serio estaba enamorado de Azul. A la misma velocidad que Serio llego a donde estaba Azul y la agarro del cuello, parecia que la estaba estrangulando.

-Déjala!!- Dijo Serio.

-Si no lo hago que me vas a hacer?- Dijo Escarabajo.

-Te voy a obligar a que la sueltes por la fuerza!- Dijo Serio.

De repente la adrenalina que Serio había estado usando empezó a disminuir, empezó a sentir de nuevo fiebre.

-Veo que no estas en condición para pelear; seria una perdida de tiempo pelear contigo en esas condiciones.- Dijo Escarabajo mientras tiraba bruscamente a Azul.- HASTA PRONTO!- Dijo mientras desvanecía.

-Al menos Azul esta bien…-Dijo Serio mientras cai desmayado

**************************************************************************************************************

Les juro que llore al terminar de leerlo!!T_T

Ahora termino bien el capitulo sin cortes…

Ya era tiempo…Jeje

Mil Gracias por los review…

Os agradezco mucho!!

Me disculpo de nuevo se que mis cap. son muy cortos. Pero la tarea y la escuela, clases extras; apenas me da tiempo de respirar, aun asi es un gusto y alvio escribir, siento que toda esa frustacion desaparece, cuando escribo.

Espero que aun asi de cortos os guste mi fic.

Gracias por leer mi fic; se los agradezco de corazon.

Atte_ Jinx2525

P.D.: En clase de F.C.E, hubo una pregunta que me gustarían que opinaran, acerca de ella:

"¿Cuáles el tu meta?"

La mía es ser una gran escritora de novelas dramáticas, románticas; como esta. OPINA!!!


	10. Pesadilla!

Gomen; por tardarme pero examen de mate…

Gracias por los review!!

También me disculpo con todos…

Por mis cortos fics.

Disclamer: Combo Niños no me pertenece.

Disclamer2: Escarabajo y Pesadilla si me pertenecen.

**************************************************************************************************************Mientras nuestros 2 héroes se encontraban inconcientes…

Esa maldita niña! Me las pagara por lo que te hizo hermano; te vengare!- Dijo Escarabajo –Pero como, ese pelo de trapeador la protege!;tengo que tener una buena idea para atraparla, pero como!!!- Decía Escarabajo.

Mientras…

Lentamente Azul se iba levantando pero cuando lo intento sintió un intenso dolor en su espalda; después de eso también trato de levantarse con ayuda de la capoeira, pero cual fue su sorpresa que…

-Auch, mi brazo, no lo puedo mover,- Dijo Azul con un tanto de dolor.-Creo que me lo rompí mientras peleaba contra ese divino.

Por más que trato Azul no pudo levantarse, su espalda era como un saco de cemento y su brazo con solo moverlo se sentía…en el infierno.

-Ahora me doy cuenta que solo soy una molestia(N/A: A quien les recuerda, Sasuke, jiji)- Dijo Azul soltando un par de lagrimas.- Solo he provocado que Serio se enferme.-

Mientras Azul se lamentaba; Serio tenia un extraño sueño…

El lugar del sueño es un lugar oscuro, con árboles secos y desnudos, también había una densa niebla y había silencio pero no uno cualquiera, sino uno tenebroso y espeluznante.

-Donde estoy?- Dijo Serio, pero no escucho mas que su eco.- Hay alguien aquí?!-

Camino y camino pero siempre llegaba al mismo lugar…

-Este lugar me da una mala espina- Dijo Serio.

De repente sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

-Q-quien…esta allí?- Dijo asustado.

-Soy Pesadilla te haré sufrir; con tus peores temores!- Dijo una voz femenina de ultratumba.

-Muéstrate!!- Dijo muy confiado.

De repente la figura femenina apareció y era alta, de tez pálida como la nieve, pelo negro largo, su atuendo era negro y sus ojos eran rojos como el fuego.

-Que quieres?- Dijo Serio, en poscion de ataque.

-Acaso, piensas ganarme con tu estupido baile, niño?- Dijo en forma burlona.- Yo puedo matarte sin solo tocarte!- Dijo con una mirada…Asesina.

-Como llegaste aquí?- Dijo Serio.

-Mereces saber eso antes de sufrir- Dijo Pesadilla

*Flash back*

Escarabajo había planeado liberar a Pesadilla, para vengarse…

-Aquí esta- Dijo mientras llegaba a una cueva oscura.

Después de lanzar un rayo, un humo negro apareció y salio Pesadilla.

-Te he liberado, ahora me obedecerás!- Dijo Escarabajo.

-Si amo (por ahora).- Dijo/pensó Pesadilla.

-Este es el plan…-

*Fin Flash Back*

- Y como planeas hacerme sufrir?- Dijo Serio.

-Al ser Pesadilla tengo acceso a tu cerebro; esa niña guera, te gusta.- Dijo Pesadilla.

-Emm…QUE!!- Dijo Serio muy rojo.

- Ahora que se eso, te haré sufrir de otra forma; ya invadiré tu sueños, sino los de ella!, JAJAJA- Dijo/rió macabramente.

-No te dejare que dañes a Azul!!- Dijo Serio.

Serio iba a atacar a Pesadilla, pero no le hizo daño alguno.

-Niño, pierdes tu tiempo; cuando el corazón de esa niña este sumergido en mi mundo de tinieblas, podré hacerle lo que quiera…

Hasta entonces.- Y desapareció.

-Nooo!!!-Dijo Serio.

En ese preciso momento Azul se seguía lamentando; pero de repente…

Un humo negro empezó a surgir de la nada y asi Azul empezó a caer dormida…

GRAVE ERRROR

- Que empiece la diversión!!...-Dijo Pesadilla.

**************************************************************************************************************Ñuaka, Ñuaka!!

Que pasara con Azul?

Que podrá hacer Serio?

Donde demonios están Paco y Pilar?

Por que hago esta preguntas?

Todo eso tendrá respuesta en el siguiente capitulo…

"Dentro de las tinieblas!"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////Ahora si hice un fic largo, creo…

Bueno espero que les haya gustado…

Dejen reviews…

Hasta luego!!

Atte_Jinx2525


	11. Bienvendio al Mundo de las Tinieblas!

Hola a tods!!

Como están??

Bueno aquí les traigo la 11º parte!!

Gracias por dejar reviews…

Disclamer: Combo niños no me pertenece.

Disclamer2: Pesadilla y Escarabajo si!

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////En el preciso momento en el que Azul, se había desmayado, Serio estaba despertando…

-Mmmm-Bostezo-A...Azul!- Grito Serio, al recordar lo que Pesadilla le había dicho.

Pero su mala suerte, Azul estaba dormida y el sabia que en ese momento Azul estaba atrapada en el mundo de las tinieblaza aun asi no perdió la esperanza en tratar de que se levantara.

Mientras…

-Ay estoy tan cansada!!-Dijo/quejo Pilar.

-Si yo también.-Dijo Paco.

-Sabes estuve meditando…creo que estamos en el lado opuesto donde se encuentran Serio y Azul.-Dijo Pilar

-Sabes yo pensé lo mismo y también…le vamos a decir Serio y Azul sobre nuestra relación?- Dijo/Pregunto Paco.

-Pues yo creo que siiii….aaa Paco ayuda!!

Mientras Paco y pilar resolvían esa pregunta de la nada llego Escarabajo.

-Ustedes también pertenecen a los combo tontos…verdad??!!- Dijo Escarabajo.

-Quien lo pregunta!- Dijo Paco, poniéndose enfrente de Pilar en poscion defensiva(n/a: Kawaii!).

-Lo pregunta el magnifico, invencible ESCARABAJO!!- Anuncio.

-Asi pues no pareces mas que un engreído como…-En ese momento Pilar se dio cuenta.-Tu eres pariente de Insecto Gigante!-

-Si lo soy! Soy hermano del mejor divino de todos los tiempos!- Dijo Escarabajo.

-Si claro- Dijo sarcásticamente Paco.

-Al menos no se ha enfrentado a Azul…-Dijo Pilar.

-Para tu información niña, ya derrote a los otros dos Combo Tontos y todavía no acaba el infierno para ellos.-Dijo Escarabajo

-De que hablas? Que les hiciste?-Dijo Paco.

-Ellos se enfrentaran a la divina mas poderosa, después de mi hermano, PESADILLA!!- Dijo escarabajo.

-Quien es….PESADILLA- Dijo Pilar.

-Ella es la reina del mundo de las tinieblas y tiene muchos poderes…Sus amigos están hundidos!!-Dijo Escarabajo.-Pero ya basta de platicas es su turno de enfrentarme!!- Dijo Escarabajo.

Asi pues empezó una lucha entre Pilar y Paco contra Escarabajo.

Mientras…

Azul se encontraba en un escenario diferente al de la pesadilla de Serio. Azul se encontraba en la cuidad de Nova Nizza, pero est no era la Nova Nizza que ella recordaba, sino una hecha ruinas, sin color, pero al igual que el escenario de Serio esta contenía un espeluznante silencio, camino hacia delante, pero no encontraba mas que ruinas; su hermosa cuidad estaba…estaba destruida, siguió camino y lo que encontró no le gusto nada…

-No puede ser.- Dijo Azul.

Enfrente suyo se encontraba algo que deseo jamás ver…

La escuela, el salón de entrenamiento destruido…

Pero lo peor de todo fue, ver las mascaras de sus amigos llenas de…

Sangre. De repente se oyó una voz a lo lejos…

-Bienvenida al mundo de las tinieblas…-

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

El titulo de este fic, esta inspirado en la canción de "My Chemical Romance"; "Welcome to the black Parade.

Creo que este fic es mas largo ya que según Word son 6 paginas.

Si fue mucho trabajo y esfuerzo…

Los escenarios me inspire en la película de Terror en Silent Hill….

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo.

Hasta luego!!

Atte: Jinx2525


	12. Que Pasa!

Hiyaa!!

Kmo están!!

Aki os traigo la 12º parte…

Disfrútenla!!!

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-Bienvenida al mundo de las tinieblas- Dijo Pesadilla.

-Q-quien eres?- Dijo Azul un tanto asustada

-Soy Pesadilla, la reina del mundo de las tinieblas.-

-(Que raro nombre)-Pensó Azul.

-Mira quien lo dice; la que tiene nombre de color.- Dijo Pesadilla.

-Que!...Puedes leer mi mente?- Dijo Azul.

-Pues claro niña, soy Pesadilla tengo acceso a todo tu cerebro.- Dijo Pesadilla.

-Sigues sin mostrarte, que tienes miedo.- Dijo Azul.

-Aun no es tiempo.-Dijo Pesadilla.

De repente Azul recordó lo que había visto, volteo y vio las mascaras de sus amigos.

-Que le pasaron a mis amigos!- Dijo Azul.

-Ya lo descubrirás…-Dijo Pesadilla y asi desapareció.

Azul, siguió tratando de descubrir que es lo que les había pasado a sus amigos pero no lograba entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Mientras con Serio…

-Azul!!Despierta…no dejes que Pesadilla te dañe; por favor despierta.- Decía Serio mientras derramaba una lagrima.

Esa lagrima de amor que Serio había derramado; había producido efecto en Azul…Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos celestes…

-S-serio?- Dijo Azul-Estas bien?-

-Si, pero tu como te sientes?- Dijo Serio

-Bien.-Mintió Azul.

-Bueno creo que lo mejor será avanzar.- Dijo Serio.

-Pero y tu fiebre…-Pregunto Azul.

Serio poso su mano en su frente…Sorprendente, la fiebre había desaparecido por completo.

-Ha desaparecido por completo.-Dijo Serio- bueno apagare por completo la fogata, crees que puedas doblar el edredón?- Dijo Serio.

-Claro.-Dijo Azul.

Serio apago la fogata y volteo para ver si Azul había terminado de doblar el edredón, pero seguía ahí tirado; volteo para donde estaba Azul y vio que trataba de levantarse usando simplemente los pies.

-Azul si no querías doblar el edredón, solo dime y yo lo haré- Dijo Serio- mientras doblaba el edredón.

-Lo siento, Serio.- Dijo Azul, con un deje de dolor.

-Bueno hay que avanzar.- Dijo Serio.

Azul seguía sin poder levantarse ya que su brazo estaba roto y su espalda era un infierno.

-Azul, deja de jugar y vámonos- Dijo ya un poco fastidiado.

-Si ya voy- Dijo derramando un par de lagrimas; debido al dolor.

Esto sorprendió a Serio, ya que pensó que lo que le había dicho la había herido.

-Azul?, por que lloras?- Dijo Serio.

-Eee… no estoy llorando se me metió una basurita- Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Azul, te conozco.-Dijo Serio.

-Es que no me puedo levantar.- Dijo Azul.

-¿¿¿???-Serio.

-Es que tengo fracturado el brazo y mi espalda me duele…mucho.-Dijo Azul.-Solo soy una molestia…-Dijo Azul

En ese momento Azul se desmayo…Había entrado de nuevo al mundo de las tinieblas.

-Azul, Azul!!- Dijo Serio.

Azul se encontraba de nuevo en Nova Nizza destruida, pero ahora enfrente de ella se encontraban….

Pilar, Paco y Serio; transformados en su tótem…

-Chicos, me alegro que estén bien- Dijo mientras se acercaba a sus amigos…

Pero de la nada Paco rodó…tratando de arrollar a Azul.

-Paco, que te pasa por que me atacas!- Dijo Azul muy desconcertada.

Pero Paco no dijo nada y trato de hacer lo mismo, Azul retrocedió pero Pilar se había estirado de forma que Azul tropezó.

-Chicos que tienen?- Dijo Azul

Serio también trato de atacarla, Azul trataba de evadir todos sus ataques pero Serio era muy rápido, como respuesta obtuvo varios rasguños, que no solo la dañaban en sus sueños también fuera de ellos…

-Azul esta sangrando, cielos que esta pasando…Azul despierta!!- Dijo Serio.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Aquí dejo el fic, por que tengo que hacer tarea…

Tratare de continuarla, espero que hasta ahora este quedando bien…

Criticas son aceptada; pero tampoco sean muy duros…

JEJEJE…

Bueno hasta luego…

Atte_ Jinx2525


	13. Cegada por la tinieblas

Hola!!!

Los se que hago escribiendo el fic, después de haberla escrito hace rato, bueno tenia nada que hacer…

Les responderé unas preguntas hechas…

1º: Azul se fracturo el brazo cuando Escarabajo la ataco…

2º Lo del sueño lo saque de la peli de Freddy Kruger…Es que la vi antes del escribir el fic y se me hizo muy interesante y por eso lo puse…Aparte también me gustan las pelis de terror!!

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-Demonios, como puedo despertar a Azul, si no la despierto pronto puede venir…muriendo-Pensaba Serio, mientras veía como sangraba mas Azul.

Mientras con Paco y Pilar…

Tenemos que mandar a Escarabajo al mundo divino- Dijo Paco.

-Pero como!?-Pregunto Pilar-Que tal si tiene el tótem de Azul o Serio?- Dijo Pilar

Pilar tenia razón, que tal si el tótem no era de ninguno de los dos…

Escarabajo era poderoso pero lo que mas temía Paco era, que su dulce Pilar terminara lastimada y si algo le pasara a Pilar…

-Paco!!- Grito Pilar

Un rayo se derijia a Paco, pero Paco reacciono a tiempo para esquivarla, pero no tuvo suerte ya que se encontraba un acantilado cerca (N/A: Asi es de hay se cayo Azul en el 3º capitulo).

-Paco!!- Grito Pilar.

Pero al ver que su amado se encontraba sujetado a una rama, decidió buscar el tótem, si tenían suerte tal vez era uno de los suyos.

-Ya lo vi!!- Dijo Pilar – Y es mi tótem!- Dijo Pilar mientras que con piruetas, llegaba hacia Escarabajo para tocar su tótem.

-TOTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA!!- dijo Pilar.

Luego todos se transformaron.(n/a: Y cuando digo todos, es todos)

-Es hora de fumigarte!- Dijo Paco.

-Oye ese chiste ya lo habías dicho- Dijo Pilar

-Lo se, pero es simplemente bueno- Dijo Paco.

Mientras…

-He??Como paso esto??- Dijo Serio, mientras se veía transformado.

En el sueño…

-Me he transformado, pero como??...-Dijo Azul, en ese momento despertó.

Pero Azul, estaba cegada por el mundo de las tinieblas, vio a Serio transformado y pensó que trataría de atacarle…

-Azul, despertaste!-Dijo Serio mientras se acercaba a Azul, grave error!

-No te acerques!!- Dijo Azul.

-Azul? Que pasa?- Dijo Serio.

Serio trato de mirar a los ojos a Azul pero se dio cuenta que sus hermosos ojos celeste claro estaban mas…oscuros.

-Maldita Pesadilla, esta volviendo el corazón de Azul oscuro!-Penso Serio-Y para colmo ella no me deja acercármele-Pensó.

-Azul, soy yo Serio, déjame ayudarte- Dijo Serio.

-No me lastimes, no- Dijo Azul, mientras lanzaba un remolino.

-Azul!,soy Serio tu amigo.-Dijo Serio.

-No me lastimes!!- Dijo Azul, muy asustada.

-Azul, jamás en mi vida te lastimaría!- Dijo Serio.

-No es verdad, mientras lanzaba otro remolino.

Mientras con Paco y Pilar…

-Es tiempo crees que se logre la explosión.- Dijo Pilar.

-Debe de…-Dijo Paco.

-COMBO NIÑOS SUPER EXPLOSION!-Dijeron.

Milagrosamente la explosión funciono, pero estaban agotados y se desmayaron.

Mientras con Serio y Azul…

Ellos se habían destranformado, pero Azul seguía cegada y ahora atacaba a Serio con capoera; Serio simplemente se defendía…

-Azul, responde tu no eres asi.-Dijo Serio mientras esquivaba una patada.

De la nada se oyó la voz de Pesadilla…

-Niño es inútil, ella piensa que la lastimaras como en su pesadilla…- Dijo Pesadilla.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Que pasara no lo se por eso lo corte…

Jeje….no enserio necesito inspiración.

BUENO en fin espero que os haya gustado!!

Byee!!!

Atte:Jinx2525


	14. Pesadilla Olvidada!

Lo se me he tardado mucho…en escribir…

Pero es que esta semana estuvo muy pesada!!

En fin ee aquí la 14º parte!! OMG ya es la 14º!!

Notas: Mientras Azul esta en el mundo de las tinieblas, es como si no tuviera heridas…PERO CUANDO NO!! CREANME DUELE!!

P.D! Cambi mi pen name ahora soy Jinxzx!!K bien se escucha!

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-Azul, no quiero pelear contigo asi que detente- Dijo Serio, ya un poco exhausto de tanto esquivar.

Mientras…

-Escuchas eso?- Dijo Pilar.

-Si, es…- Dijo Paco.

-Azul y Serio!- Dijeron en unísono.

-Parece que están en problemas- Dijo Pilar.

-VAMOS!!- Dijo Paco

Pero Serio estaba teniendo algunos problemas…

-Azul, soy tu amigo, despierta!- Dijo Serio.

Pero Azul estaba tan cegada que no podía ver más allá de sus pesadillas. En un golpe Azul tiro a Serio a piso, parecía el final de Serio cuando…

De la nada llego Paco y pateo a Azul en el estomago; pero el no sabia que el que había atacado Paco era Azul!...

-Serio estas bien?- Dijo Paco.

-Oigan y Azul?- Pregunto Pilar.

-Oye es cierto, donde esta?-Dijo Paco.

-Azul, esta…-Pero no pudo terminar por que Azul los ataco.

-Que te pasa Azul!- Dijo Paco.

Pero Azul no respondía, simplemente atacaba a sus amigos…

-Azul, amiga que tienes?-Dijo Pilar.

-Azul esta siendo controlada por una divina llamada Pesadilla, la puso en vuestra contra!-Dijo Serio.

-Y que es que la atacaremos?- Pregunto Paco.

-No se, es nuestra amiga, no la podemos atacar…-Dijo Pilar.

-Debe de haber una forma de traerla de vuelta sin lastimarla- Dijo Serio, mientras esquivaba un ataque.

-Lo tengo hay que confundirla!- Dijo Pilar

-Pero como?- Dijeron los dos varones.

-Oye Azul! Me dijeron que eres muy tonta!- Dijo Pilar

Eso hizo reaccionar un poco a Azul, por que sus ojos por un momento se vieron color celeste claro…Paco y Serio también empezaron…

-OYE Azul, Perla dice que no tienes sentido de la moda.- Dijo Serio.

-Oye Azul!! Le gustas a Serio!!!- Dijo Paco.

Serio se petrifico y volteo a ver a Paco, con cara de pocos amigos, pero extrañamente; Azul volvió en si, pero estaba tan cansada que se desmayo…

-Bueno a menos funciono- Dijo Pilar.

-QUE TE PASA!!!-Dijo Serio, muy enfadado.

-Oye al menos ya esta bien!- Dijo Paco.

-Pero eso note da derecho para decir eso!!-Dijo Serio-Es mi vida privada!; Mi turno de vengarme…Pilar le gustas a Paco!-Dijo Serio

-Lose-Dijo Pilar.

-Ja! Espera, que!!- Dijo Serio

-Lose, es que Paco y yo…-Dijo Pilar.

-Somos novios- Dijo Paco.

Serio estaba en blanco, este campamento era le mas extraño de su vida, Azul corrompida por las tinieblas, Paco y Pilar novios!!! QUE DIABLOS PASABA AQUÍ!!

-Mmm…-Azul empezaba a despertar

-AZUL!-Dijeron todos.

-Que paso?-Dijo Azul.

-QUEEE!!!-Dijeron todo.

-No recuerdas nada?-Dijo Pilar.

-No, cuando llegaron aquí?- Dijo Azul confundida.

-Hace rato, pero no recuerdas nada de nada?- Dijo Paco.

-No, de que me perdi?- Dijo Azul.

-Nada no te preocupes-Dijo Serio

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lose es corto pero tengo kilos y kilos de tarea y al menos debía subir un Cáp. Mas….Asi que 1000 disculpas por lo corto y la tardanza!

Adiós!!

Atte: Jinx!


	15. Confesion

Hola a todos!!

Aclaro no me secuestraron ni nada por el estilo…Sino que!!

Fui electa en grupo de rock de mi secundaria! Y nuestra primera presentación es este Sábado y los ensayos…Y los nervios!!

No me han dado tiempo para escribir…pero aquí esta!!

P.D.: Tardare en escribir los demás capítulos…

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mientras Pilar vendaba a Azul…Paco y Serio fueron por leña…

-Idiota!- Decía Serio, mientras estrangulaba a Paco.

-P-por que me estrangulas- Pregunto Paco.

-Q-Que pregunta tan estupida!!-Dijo Serio- Le dijiste a Azul que me gusta!!-

-P-perdón.-

-Es lo mejor que puedes decir!- Dijo Serio.

-De todos formas no recuerda nada!- Dijo Paco sobandose el cuello.

-Es verdad- Dijo Serio un tanto deprimido…

-Hay que volver.-Dijo Paco.

-OK- Dijo Serio.

Mientras…

-Esos Combo idiotas!!- Dijo Pesadilla- Ya casi me apoderaba del corazón de la rubia!-Tengo que pensar n algo para separar a esos Combo idiotas…Pero que!!- Se cuestionaba.

-Lo tengo…pero necesitare ayuda divina…-

Mientras con Pilar y Azul…

-Listo Azul! Ya estas vendada.- Dijo Pilar.

-Gracias Pilar- Dijo Azul.

Pilar no pudo evitar notar la tristeza de la rubia…

-Que tienes Azul?-Pregunto Pilar.

-Eh…Yo nada…jeje…-Dijo Azul

-A mi no me engañas tu traes algo.- Sentencio Pilar.

-A ti no te puedo ocultar nada…-Dijo Azul- Estoy enamorada de Serio…pero creo que yo no le gusto…- Dijo Azul

-Si supiera- Pensó Pilar.

-Sabes Azul si lo amas da todo por el arriésgate a decirle la verdad…-Dijo Pilar.

-Tienes razón pero esperare por el momento mas indicado.- Dijo Azul un poco mas confiada…-Pilar crees que soy una carga para los Combo Niños?-

-QUE!?- Dijo Pilar.-Azul que tonterías dices!, claro que no eres una molestia!!Que te hace pensar eso?-

-Pues soy muy débil y miedosa…Siempre me están ayudando…- Dijo Azul un tanto triste…

-Azul tu siempre nos ayudas ideas todos los ataques…Eres de gran ayuda.- Dijo Pilar.

-ENSERIO!- Dijo Azul.

-Claro!- Dijo Pilar.

-Gracias amiga!- Dijo Azul

Asi se abrazaron pero nunca imaginaron, ninguno de los 4, la amenaza que se acercaba…A Serio y Azul…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////Chan chan!!

Jejeje…Lose es corto, pero me debo de ir a los ensayos…

Chicas!!aconséjenme que usar para el 1º concierto…

Chic pero rockero…

Os agradecería mucho vuestros consejos!!

atte._ Xjinx

P.D.: espero subir mas Cáp. pronto!


	16. Serio, Azul, beso, amor!

Aaaa!!Que nervios!!el concierto es hoy en la tarde!! Nya…Y si algo pasa mal…si mi voz desaparece y ya no pueda cantar o que se roben los instrumentos oooo…..AAA!!estrés (cachetada para mi de mi…) Auch me dolió…He?!a jeje gomen! En que estaba…ASI!!

Aquí esta la 16ºparte!!....

Disclamer: Combo niños no me pertenecen y ni el divino que aparecerá…BUA!!

P.D: Habrá cambios! Ahora pondré de diferente forma los diálogos y pensamientos serán en_ itálica._

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Y esa amenaza era!!...(N/A: Ja se lo que piensan…pero no es pesadilla)BESO, BESO, AMOR, AMOR!!(N/A: Ja esa no se la esperaban! Cómo su nombre es largo solo será beso.)

Pilar y Azul: QUE!!??Pero si ha ti ya te habíamos encerrado!!

Beso: Si pero tengo un pedido especial de mi buena "amiga" Pesadilla!

Pilar:*con sarcasmo* Así y cual es?!

Beso: ESTE!!

Después de eso…le lanzo un rayo rosa a Azul que la dejo inconsciente…

Pilar: AZUL!!*Corrió hacia la rubia en socorro*

Beso: Bueno mi trabajo aquí esta terminado…Ahora me espera mi nueva mansión.

Pilar: Azul!! Despierta!!

Pero Azul no respondía al llamado de Pilar… Los chicos ya venían hacia acá pero…

Pilar:*voz lejana* AZUL DESPIERTA!

Serio: QUE!! Azul en peligro debo salvarla!!!!(N/A: Nya lo se algo parecido dijo en el cap. de los dobles…pero nya!!Se oye tan lindo!!)

Y así Serio echo carrera hacia la meta…digo cueva…estilo anime!

Paco: *sin aliento* Ser…rio no vayas tan rápido!

En menos de una fracción de segundo…

Serio:*entrando a la cueva* Azul!!Pilar que tiene!?

Pilar: No se Beso, beso, amor, amor la ataco con un rayo…

Serio: QUE! Beso…O NO!!

Se acerco a Azul y…

Serio: *Sacudiéndola un poco* Azul, despierta…

Lentamente Azul fue abriendo sus celestes ojos y…

Azul:*Con ojos brillosos (N/A: Si estilo anime!)* Nya!!!Serio que lindo eres!!.

Serio y Pilar: O.o!!

Serio: Azul? Te sientes bien?.

Azul:*Abrazándolo* Nya!!Como no estarlo cuando estas a mi lado!!

Serio: *Sonrojadisimo*_O//O Azul me e-es-ta abrazando…_

Paco: *Sin aliento* Y-ya llegue!*Caí desmayado*

Pilar: Kya!! Paco! *Y corre a socorrerlo*

Azul: Ahora que estamos solos...

Serio:*Tragando saliva* _Azul? O///O_

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Gomen por cortarlo ahora tan interesante parte e pero…Debo arreglarme ya e ir al gym de la escuela para acomodar el equipo y dar últimos ensayos…Gomen si es que esta corto…

Apoyen a corazones ensangrentados (mi banda!):

Fernanda: Vocalista. (a veces bajista)

Carlos: Baterista.

Fernando: Bajista.

Joel: Bajista de apoyo.

GOMEN POR HACER PROPAGANDA PERO ME OBLIGARON…HABLO DE LOS CHAVOS DE ARRIBA! En fin…

SAYONARA!!

Atte.: Xavi (io)


	17. Beso bueno casi beso

Ohayo minna!! Os traigo buenas noticias…He descubierto como hacer una categoría para combo niños!! Ahora mismo me encuentro mandando la solicitud…Ahora solo queda esperar a que sea aceptada…Esperamos pronto ver su sección!!...estén pendientes!

En fin aquí os traigo la 17ºparte!!...

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

En el capitulo anterior…(N/A: Jo! Siempre he querido decir eso!)

Beso ataca a Azul haciendo que esta se enamore de SERIO!...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Azul:*Acercándose lentamente a Serio* Ahora que estamos solos…

Serio: Nee…A-az-zul q-que haces…*Tragando saliva*

Azul: Que parece…te quiero besar…

Serio: QUE!!!??....

(N/A: SIEMPRE HE QUERIDO HACER ESTO.) En eso aparecen en los hombros de Serio…un ángel y un demonio… (N/A: NYA!!Chibi Serio!!KAWAII!)…

Serio: _O//O que hago la beso o no la beso?..._

_(Los siguientes diálogos estarán en la cabeza de Serio…)_

_Ángel Serio: No lo hagas…no es bueno no prefieres que la bella Azul te de un beso por voluntad y no por un hechizo?..._

_Dem. Serio: No le hagas caso!! Bésala!! Jamás tendremos una oportunidad así!!_

_Serio: A quien le hago caso! AH! Esto es confuso!!_

_Dem. Serio: Hazlo!_

_Serio: Okey lo hare…_

Lentamente Serio fue acercando sus labios a los de la ojiceleste pero…

Paco: SERIO!!(N/A: Lo se por que n todos lo fics el arruina estos momentos…lo responderé con gusto..ES DIVERTIDO!!)

Serio: _Por que me pasa esto a mi!?_Que quieres!!??

Paco: Vamos a buscar comida o que??

Serio: Claro.

Azul: Nee Paco descansa yo acompañare a mi gatito Serio!*Mientras o abrazaba.*

Paco: De acuerdo…Ten cuidado…GATITO SERIO!

Serio: Grr…Estas celoso por que yo si tengo apodo!

Serio y Paco compartió miradas de odio…

Pilar: Ya váyanse.

Paco: Oye Pilar…

Pilar: Mande?

Paco: Desde cuando te gusto…

Pilar:*Sonrojada* A que viene la pregunta…

Paco: Curiosidad. Respóndeme por favor.

Pilar: Desde que teníamos 5 años…Cuando aun no conocíamos a Azul.

Paco: Wow! Que coincidencia por que yo desde entonces sentía lo mismo…

Pilar: Enserio…

Paco: Si pero yo pensaba que a ti te gustaba alguien mas y jamás te dije mis sentimientos…

Pilar: Te digo algo…Yo pensé que te gustaba…Azul.

Paco: QUE!!?? Por que?

Pilar: Pues no se te veías tan feliz con ella…

Paco: Ha! Nunca, es cierto que me divierto con ella pero antes me mata Serio si me enamoro de ella…

Pilar: Es verdad…Que to…

Pero Pilar no pudo terminar por que el ojirojo había sellado sus labios con un profundo y romántico beso…

CON SERIO Y AZUL!...

Azul: Kawaii! Serio eres tan romántico!!!

Serio: En serio lo crees Azul?

Azul: Claro!...

Azul lentamente se fue acercando a Serio para besarlo por su parte Serio imito la acción de Azul pero….(N/A: Lo se soy mala!)Un oso salió de la nada…

Serio: KYA!! Otra vez no!!

El oso estaba apunto de atacar a Azul cuando una sombra llego y la tomo entre brazos…

Azul: Kawaii! Serio eres mi héroe!

Serio: No te preocupes…Ahora a pelear!

Azul: Si…pero puedo estar a u lado…

Caída estilo anime…Por parte de Serio…

Serio: Claro…Combo Niños al ataque! Jo! que bien se siente decirlo!

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////Ohayo MINNA!!

Para los que se lo pregunte el concierto fue un éxito!!

Uff…este capitulo esta mas largo…YEAH!!!

Lo se por que use palabra en japonés…es que es genial!!

En fin espero que mi solicitud para el espacio sea aceptada!.

SAYONARA


	18. Lo siento, pero no

Konichiwa Minna! Como están…Espero que bien!!

Jeje ya para no hacerla de emoción….Aquí esta lo que habían esperado!...LA 18º PARTE!!

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

En el capitulo anterior…

Un oso iba a atacar a Serio y Azul ahora ellos lucharon contra el pero…Podrá Serio pelear contra el oso y cuidar a Azul?...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Serio: Combo Niños vámonos!! (N/A: Aunque no son todos.)

Azul: Kya! Serio que bien te oyes!

Serio:…Gracias?...

Azul: Al ataque!

Serio: Pero Azul…no puedes.

Azul: Por que?

Serio:*Apuntando* Tu brazo esta roto…_Por mi culpa…no dejare que le pase algo mas…_

Azul: Pero…

Serio: Pero nada…Azul tienes que cuidarte yo…

PERO el oso hizo un ataque hacia Serio…PERO el lo esquivo…

Serio: Jo! Que rápido soy!

Azul: SERIO!!

Cuando Serio voltio vio como Azul trataba de esquiva los ataques…PERO su brazo fracturado no le permitía hacer mucho…

Serio: Azul!

Con una increíble adrenalina Serio dio un brinco en el aire y hizo una patada perfecta que mando al oso lejos de Azul…SU Azul!

Serio:*Con un semblante…SERIO!* Nadie hiere a Azul…mientras yo este aquí!

Azul:*Abrazándolo* Gracias Serio…

Azul acerco su rostro al de Serio…

Serio: Azul…No puedo..Lo siento…_Seria un patán si hago eso…Y si Azul ya consiente jamás me da un beso…Que así sea entonces…_

_Azul: Por que…_

Azul se sentía devastada por que aparte del amor falso que sentía en este momento combinado con el verdadero amor a Serio…La hizo creer que el no la quería…NADA! Instintivamente empezó a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas…Que Serio noto…

Serio: Azul…No llores.

Azul: Como no llorar si tu no me amas!

Serio: Azul…Y-yo…t

Azul: Al menos me quieres como amiga?

Serio: Si…p…

Azul: *Sonriente* Entonces con eso basta!(N/A: Nani! Que rápido se recobra!)

Serio: Bueno es mejor irnos a buscar comida…

Azul:*murmullo* Serio…

Serio por instinto la tomo de la mano…Azul se puso rojísima…

Azul: S-serio…Tu m-mano…

Serio:*Volteando* Que pasa?

Azul apunto a donde su mano se encontraba…

Serio:*Rojo* Ah! L-lo siento Azul…Azul…yo t…

Azul: Mira allí hay moras y un rio podríamos recolectar y pescar para cenar…

Serio*Sonriente* Vamos…

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Jo! Estoy haciendo capis mas largos…

Arigato por dejar reviews!!!Espero pronto traer la siguiente parte!

Sayonara…


	19. Corazones rotos

Konichiwa Minna!

Como están mis queridos lectores?? Espero bien…

En fin!...Eh aquí la 19ºparte de mi fic!!...

P.D.: Gracias por los review!

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

En el capitulo anterior!...

Azul y Serio son atacados por un oso…Serio al rechazar el beso de Azul hace sentir mal a esta…

Que pasara??...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Así fueron Azul y Serio a pescar y recolectar moras…

Azul: Serio…

Serio: Si?

Azul: Donde estamos?

Serio: Emm…

Azul: No sabes donde estamos verdad…

Serio: Claro que si se!

A lo lejos…

Paco: SERIO!! AZUL!!

Azul: Bueno nos vamos…Serio!*Tomándolo de la mano*

Durante el camino se hizo noche…

Serio: _Que linda se ve Azul con el reflejo de la luna…_

Azul: Serio? Te sientes bien?

Serio: Si…

Azul: Bueno…Ohm!...Hay que seguir ya tengo sueño…

Serio: Okey…

En un ágil movimiento Serio cargo a Azul en sus brazos…Y corrió como un…TIGRILLO!

Azul:…

Serio: Uff! Aun corriendo a todo estamos todavía lejos…No lo crees Azul.

Azul ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo…o mas bien de Serio?

Serio: _Por Dios! Azul se ve como un ángel dormida!_

Serio después de un rato llegaron…Pilar y Paco ya habían encendido la fogata!

Pilar: *Tomando aire de respirar*…

Pero Serio le tapo la boca…

Serio: Shh…Esta dormida.

Paco: Si quería un rato a solas solo nos debiste haber dicho.

Serio: Cállate!

Pero con ese horrendo grito a Azul se despertó…

Azul:*Roja* _Kya XD Serio me esta cargando! _Serio sabia que tu me amas!

Serio: Emm! Azul te despertaste…Cuando!

Azul: Hace rato. Pero tu si me amas!

Serio, Paco y Pilar se vieron…Ya que sabían al verdad…

Serio: Emm…Azul yo…

Paco: Te ama…Pero como compañera.

Azul sintió su corazón destrozado en pequeños pedazos…

Azul:…Serio…T-…TE ODIO!!!*Con lagrimas por toda su cara.*

(N/A: Por que siempre los arruinas Paco!)

Azul salió corriendo con el dolor de un amor que piensa que jamás saldrá de sus fantasías…Por que ella acaba de tener una herida mortal en el punto más débil…Su corazón…

Serio: PACO! SIEMPRE TIENES QUE ARRUINAR TODO!!!

Así Serio salió corriendo por donde se había ido a Azul…Para así declarar su amor…a la persona mas importante de su vida…Azul…

Mientras esta triste historia se desarrollaba…

XXX: Recuerden…No se aprende de los errores sino…del sufrimiento….No creen yo si.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo…

Por que ese mis lectores es el penúltimo!!!

Avances del siguiente capitulo…

XXX: Que!! Yo no peleare contra ella…

XXX: Debes de hacerlo!!!

XXX: Es la única forma de que vuelva!

XXX: Pero por que yo y no nadie mas…

XXX: Por que…..

Jo! Que mala soy!! En fin espero que les haya gustado me tarde…Que me tarde!!

3 HOJAS DE WORD!!

Jejeje

Sayonara!!


	20. La batalla final

Konichiwa Minna!! Como están…T_T un capitulo mas y se acaba!!BUA!!...

Ejem…en que estaba??...ASI!!...Pienso poner un final SORPRENDENTE!! Y me gustaría ver que les gustaría que pasara al final…ASI que opinen!...

Sin mas rodeos!!...LA 19º PARTE DE mi fic!!....

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pilar: Paco…

Paco: Si?...

Pilar: Sabes que te amo y todo…pero…LA REGASTE!!!

Paco: Lo se…

Pilar: En fin no servirá de nada quedarnos aquí parados lamentándonos…Vamos a buscar a Azul.

Paco: *Deprimido* Okey…

Pilar: _Que le pasa??..._

Así Paco y Pilar fueron a buscar a Azul pero en el camino…

???: Paren…

Paco: Quien eres? Muéstrate ahora!

El misterioso personaje se dejo mostrar desde lo oscuro de su escondite…

Paco y Pilar: MAESTRE!!

Maestre: Hola mis niños.

Pilar: Genial!...No lo abdujeron los extraterrestres!

Paco y Grinto: O.o?

Grinto: Veo que faltan Serio y Azul…Donde están?

Pilar voltio a ver a Paco el cual seguía un poco deprimido…

Paco: Ellos…Bueno Serio fue a buscar a Azul por que…

Y así Paco y Pilar le relataron todo lo sucedido al maestre…

Grinto: Ya veo…La profecía esta a punto de cumplirse.

Pilar: Cual profecía??

Grinto: Verán mis niños en las antiguas escrituras de la capoera esta escrito que un alma blanca y pura será invadida por la sombras…

Paco: Pesadilla…

Grinto: Exacto…No habrá salvación para aquella alma a menos que…

Pilar: QUE?

Grinto: Que otra alma pura y de corazón bondadoso la rescate del mundo de las sombras…

Paco: Serio…

Pilar: Entonces Serio rescatara a Azul de las penumbras…Pero como?

Grinto: Tendrá que pelear contra ella…

Paco y Pilar: QUEEE??

Paco: Maestre con todo respeto pero…SERIO JAMAS PELEARIA CON AZUL!!

Grinto: Deberá si quiere a la Azul verdadera de vuelta.

Pilar: Entonces…BUSQUEMOS a Serio!

Paco y Grinto: Okey…

Así se separaron y empezaron a buscar por Serio… A lo lejos; con el destello de la luna se veía un joven de cabellos rojos y mirada verde….

Serio: _Paco es un idiota!! Yo le iba a decir mis sentimientos a Azul y el…EL dice….Aaah que estrés!! Pero ahora lo importante es remediar las cosas con Azul…_

Mientras que la misma luna que hace unos momentos observaba al joven de cabellos rojizos; ahora miraba a una joven de ojos celestes y pelo rubio con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas…lagrimas saladas que no secaban sus mejillas sino su corazón…

Pesadilla: Muaja…Todo va de acuerdo al plan todo ese odio que la rubia le tiene al gato ese…Me ayudara a apoderarme de su corazón y así tener el control completo de su alma…

De repente Azul sintió un horrible, espantoso dolor en su cabeza, estaba aturdida y veía borroso…

Azul: Mi cabeza!...Que me esta pasando?...

Pesadilla: Chiquilla tonta!...

Azul: Que? Quieres?? Quien eres. (N/A: Azul no sabía sobre Pesadilla)

Pesadilla: Soy tu mas grande temor…la que cumple todos tus temores…Y ahora me apodere de tu alma y encerrare la tuya…

Azul: Que? N-no puedes hacer eso!!

Pesadilla: Claro que puedo!

Entonces en el interior de Azul empezó a sentir un dolor en el corazón, sentía como la oscuridad la oscuridad invadía cada rincón de su alma…Hasta que…(n/a: A partir de ahora, los diálogos de Azul serán los de Pesadilla.

Azul: Me siento tan bien en un cuerpo joven y lleno de vida…Bueno no por mucho pero lo disfrutare ahora esa rubia estará como prisionera de su propio cuerpo…JAJA!!

Mientras…Paco, Pilar y el Maestre buscaban a Serio y Serio buscaba desesperadamente a Azul…hasta que…

TODOS: AUCH!!

Así es habían chocado…

Pilar: Serio!!Que bueno que te encontramos!!

Serio: A ti te voy a MATAR *Apuntando a Paco*

Paco: Inténtalo!

Los chicos estaban apunto de golpearse pero…

Pilar: Se que todos estamos tensos por que no encontramos a Azul…pero…No es momento de ponerse a pelear es mas importante encontrar a Azul.

Maestre: Pilar tiene razón.

Todos se miraron, pero Serio no entendía por que Pilar, Paco y el Maestre tenían una cara de preocupación…

Serio: Okey…Aquí huele a gato encerrado…Escupáis la verdad!(n/a: Nya…gato encerrrado..ja!)

Pilar: Serio…Existe una profecía…

Serio: Y eso me importa por que?...

Paco: Tiene que ver con Azul…

Serio: Que!

Grinto: La profecía dice que el ser de las penumbras tomara posesión de un corazón puro y blando así tomara control de su alma y así destruirá su ser…a menos que…

Serio: QUE?

Paco: Que peles con…

Serio: Con Pesadilla, con gusto!

Pilar: Eh…si…

Grinto: No puede ser…

Paco: Que pasa maestre?

Grinto: Es luna llena…eso significa….que Pesadilla a poseído el cuerpo de Azul…

Paco, Pilar y Serio: QUE???

Serio: Esperen un momento…Tendré que pelear contra…

Pilar: AZUL!!

Serio: QUE? No yo no peleare contra ella!!

Paco: Debes hacerlo!...

Pilar: Es la única forma que vuelva!

Serio: Por que YO y no alguien mas??

Grinto: Por que…Serio tú tienes un sentimiento por Azul que vence cualquier oscuridad…

Serio: Pero no puedo luchar contra Azul…

Pilar: Técnicamente…No pelearas contra sino contra Pesadilla.

Paco: Solo lucharas contra su cuerpo per será Pesadilla.

Serio: Pero…

Grinto: Serio…Quieres a Azul devuelta…??

Serio: Claro!

Grinto: Entonces es la única forma…

Serio:…De acuerdo…Lo hare…Pero solo lo hare por Azul…

Grinto: Entonces necesitaras esto…*entregándole un medallón de oro.*

Serio: Para que es??...

Grinto: Con esto Pesadilla no podrá invadir tu alma…

Serio: Okey…Una pregunta…

Grinto: Si?

Serio: DONDE RAYOS ESTUBO TODO ESTE TIEMPO???!!!

Pilar: Es verdad maestre donde se metió?

Maestre: Mis niños…La razón verdadera de esta excursión no era para la capoera era para que todos sus dudas fueran respuestas y maduraran como capoeristas…Siempre estuvo al pendiente de ustedes…Pero no podía intervenir; este fue un viaje espiritual.

Paco: Es verdad…Yo resolví lo que en verdad siento por Pilar y he madurado mucho (n/a: ALELUYA!!!)

Pilar: Yo he aprendido también muchas cosas…Hay que valernos por nosotros mismo.

Serio: Y siempre hay que ayudar a nuestros amigos…Y dar todo por ellos…Azul, te rescatare!!

Grinto: Entonces…Ve, nosotros no podemos acompañarte…

Serio: Por que?

Grinto: Es un viaje que debes recorrer solo…

Serio:*Yéndose* No se preocupen volveré con Azul!!

Pilar: MAS TE VALE!!!

Paco: Te puedo preguntar algo?

Pilar: Claro.

Paco: A Azul le gusta Serio? O me equivoco.

Pilar: _OMG!! Como lo descubrió??_ Hm…No se…

Paco: Pilar…Eres muy mala mintiendo…Aun así te amo…

Pilar: Yo también.

Así se besaron….No el maestre no estaba allí…NO se lo llevaron los aliens…Simplemente fue por leña…Mientras…

Azul/Pesadilla: Yuck…Que horror de ropa…MUY colorida!

Con un simple chasquido; Azul/Pesadilla cambio su look. El estilo de ropa era igual, solo que diferente combinación de colores; la nueva combinación era el blusón y falda eran negras con detalles gríseos claro y ahora en vez de tener un radiante cabello rubio era negro con una mecha grisea y sus hermosos ojos celestes ahora eran negros…

Azul/Pesadilla: Mucho mejor…Ahora solo hay que esperar por el mocoso a que llegue…

(n/a: Así es Pesadilla conoce la profecía y en vez de buscar por Serio lo espera…QUE MODESTA!)

Mientras…

Serio: Cielos…Donde rayos estará!!!

Siguió corriendo hasta que llego a un llano sin arboles y en medio una roca y en esa roca estaba sentada… Azul/Pesadilla…

Azul/Pesadilla: Hasta que llegas…Pensé que dejarías morir a tu amiguita…

Serio: Azul?? Eres tu??

Azul/Pesadilla: No solo su cuerpo ahora yo controlo cada musculo de su cuerpo…

Serio: PESADILLA!

Azul/Pesadilla: Veo que me recuerdas mocoso.

Serio: Deja a Azul en paz…Ella no tiene nada que ver que tu me odios…

Azul/Pesadilla: Lo se…pero se que ella es tu punto débil y me es tan gracioso sacarte de tus casillas.

Serio: Pues no lo logaras…Y sabes que más?

Azul/Pesadilla: Que?

Serio: No permitiré que tu inmunda alma siga dentro de Azul!

Azul/Pesadilla: Si…Aja…Y que mas a hacer…seguirme insultándome?

Serio: No…Esto es lo que hare.

Serio hizo un salto junto con una pirueta para golpear a Azul/Pesadilla en el estomago…Eso si debió de doler…

Azul/Pesadilla: Ah!

Serio: Y también esto…

Le dio un golpe por la espalda…Pero Pesadilla tenia un az bajo la manga…

"Azul": Serio…Por que me golpeas? Que no me quieres?

Serio: Azul?

Y Serio había caído en la trampa de Pesadilla…

Azul/Pesadilla: *Dándole un golpe* Idiota!

Serio: _Demonios caí en su trampa…_Debo aceptarlo eres lista…

Azul/Pesadilla: Niño no necesito que me lo digan…Yo soy perfecta!

Serio: Y increíblemente modesta*Dándole una patada*

Azul/Pesadilla: Veo que quieres a tu noviecita de nuevo…Pero yo soy la divina mas poderosa y si quiero puedo hacer que tus mayores pesadillas se cumplan y crear ilusiones mas terroríficas…Así que no me subestimes idiota!!

Serio:*Con tono sarcástico* Uy si mira como tiemblo!!

Azul/Pesadilla: No digas que no te lo advertí….

Serio se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde luchaba hace rato…Pero ahora no había nada…

Serio: _Que demonios esta pasando?_

A lo lejos…

Serio: _Azul?_

En medio del campo se encontraba Azul tirada en el suelo…Llena de sangre y heridas…

Azul: Serio…Por que me hiciste esto??

Serio: Que…Y-yo…

Azul: Me odias…No es asi…

Serio: Azul yo no te odio…

Azul: Yo si…Me acabas…COFF…de matar…

De repente…Serio sintió una patada en la espalda…

Serio: Auch!!

Azul/Pesadilla: Te dije que no me subestimaras!!!

Serio: maldición!!

Azul/Pesadilla: Ahora me apoderare de tu alma también…

Pero Pesadilla no pudo hacerle nada…Por que al tratar se electrocuto…

Azul/Pesadilla: PERO que demonios!! Ese medallón…

Serio: Ahora vas a pagar por dañar a Azul…

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lo prometido es deuda y como te prometí Sandritaww aquí están 7 hojas de Word…

UFF!!

Al fin lo termine…Lo malo es que el siguiente capitulo…es el ultimo…Lo bueno es que podre empezar con otros fics…Aun asi…No!!

En fin…

Avances del 21º capitulo…

???: Falle…No pude ser…Soy una escoria…

???: Te dije que no me subestimaras…

???: No falle…pero como…


	21. La laz del Amor

Ohayo Minna!!!

Como estáis?? Os espero que de maravilla…BUA!! El capitulo final…En fin sin mas vueltas…EL 21º CAPITULO DE….mi fic!...DISFRUTENLO!

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

En el capitulo anterior…

Azul fue poseída por el espíritu de las tinieblas…Pesadilla…

Serio fue encomendado a terminar con el espíritu de las tinieblas…Lo que no sabia era que…

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Grinto: Espero que Serio pueda vencer a Pesadilla sin problemas…

Paco: De que habla Maestre?

Grinto: Nada hijo no te preocupes…

Mientras….

Azul/Pesadilla: Uy si que miedo!!

Serio: Cállate! Arpía!!

Azul/Pesadilla: Como me acabas de decir!! (n/a: Si Pesadilla es MUY vanidosa!)

Serio: _Ja! Ya se que hare…_Lo que oíste horrible arpía…

Azul/Pesadilla: No me digas así!!

Serio: Wau!! Ya cálmate vieja!

Azul/Pesadilla: V-VIEJA!! Ah!!Ahora veras!

Serio: Oye si que te vistes mal…Parece que vienes de un funeral…

Azul/Pesadilla: NADIE…Repito NADIE!!...Critica mi modo de vestir…

Serio: Nadie…excepto yo…

Azul/Pesadilla: Grr…

Serio: _Esta funcionando…_

Azul/Pesadilla: El_ que juega con fuego…Se quema…_Niño…jamás…me debiste subestimar…

Serio: Y que me vas a hacer…?

Azul/Pesadilla: A ti nada…A tu noviecita…MUCHO…

Serio:???....Que oye esto es entre tu y yo no metas a Azul en esto…

Azul/Pesadilla: Niño me importa poco eso…

Serio: Déjala empaz!

Azul/Pesadilla: No lo hare…

Serio: _Demonios…Ahora que hago??_

Voz misteriosa_: Tienes que entrar a la mente de Azul…_

Serio: ???...._Q-quien eres…_

Voz misteriosa_: Eso no importa…Haz lo que te digo…_

Serio:_ De acuerdo pero…COMO??_

Voz misteriosa_: Medita encuéntrate con el sentimiento que te une con Azul y así lo lograras…_

Serio:_ De acuerdo pero…QUEINE ERES??..._

Mas Serio no obtuvo respuesta…

Serio_: Espero que funcione…_

Serio así de la nada se sienta cierra sus ojos y empieza a meditar…

Azul/Pesadilla: Que demonios haces…PELEA!

Azul/Pesadilla corre hacia Serio para darle un ataque ya que este estaba "desconectado"…Pero al tratar de atacarlo recibió una descarga…

Azul/Pesadilla: Que Demonios!!

Por su lado Serio meditaba para encontrar el sentimiento que lo unía a Azul…El amor…Pero pro mas que intentaba no lograba conectarse…De repente en su cabeza empezó una imagen de niebla pero lentamente esa imagen se fue haciendo cada vez mas oscura…empezó a caminar hasta encontrar un prado gris y marchito sin flores o colores que adornaran el lugar y en medio de el había una persona sentada ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas…

Serio: _Quien será??..._Hola…quien eres…

La persona no contestaba simplemente ocultaba su rostro y sollozaba…

Serio: Por favor contéstame trato de ayudarte…

A persona levanto su cabeza…

Serio: AZUL!!

Azul: Serio?

Serio: Que pasa y donde estamos…

Azul: No se…Y que haces en mi cabeza…

Serio: Esta es tu cabeza…Pero por que tan gris…debería estar llena de colores…

Azul: Serio…Por que no me amas??

Serio se petrifico ante tal pregunta…

Serio: Azul Yo si te amo…pero…

Azul:…Como una maiga…Lose

Serio: Azul yo…

Azul: Si??...

Serio: Y-yo…

Azul: Tu

Serio estaba tan rojo como un tomate y sentía su corazón a 1000…

Serio:…YO…

Azul: ACABA DE UNA VEZ!

Serio:*con ojos cerrados*YO TE AMO!!!!!

Azul estaba en shook…Tenia los ojos como platos y7 no pensaba en nada mas que…Serio la amaba…

Serio: Demonios…Eche todo a perder…Azul lo…

Pero Serio no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la rubia había unido sus labios con su querido amado…Serio estaba en las nubes millones de veces había soñado con este momento y ahora…era realidad…Pero…

Serio: _Espera pero si sigue bajo el poder de amor???_

Azul: Serio yo también te amo con todas mis fuerzas no es ningún conjuro ni hechizo yo…TE AMO!!...Eres la razón de mis sonrisa, de mi sufrimiento, de mis sueños…Eres mi todo…Sin ti yo no soy nada…

Serio: A-Azul…

Azul: Bueno ahora…que hacemos sigo siendo una prisionera…

Serio: No por mas tiempo…Adiós..

Y Serio volvió en si…Ahora estaba mas que decidido a salvar a Azul…SU Azul…

Serio: _Espero que funcione…_

Serio corrió, corrió lo más que pudo a dirección de Pesadilla y un rápido movimiento brinco…Después tiro a Pesadilla al suelo….

Pesadilla: QUE DEMONIOS HACES!!

Serio: Lo único que vence a las tinieblas es la luz…LA LUZ DE MI AMOR…

Seguido de eso beso a Pesadilla pero en realidad ese beso era para su amada Azul….Y así fue Serio hizo desaparecer la oscuridad dentro de Azul y ahora los dos niños se besaban…Y entre los arbusto se encontraba tres personas…Paco, Pilar y el Maestre….Paco tomo la mano de Piular y esta en respuesta apretó su mano pensando así que nada ni nadie los separaría…

Serio: Azul te amo….

Azul: Las palabras te amo…son solo palabras…Las acciones son el verdadero amor…

Serio beso a Azul y esta le correspondió…Y solo había un testigo de este bello acto de amor…La resplandeciente y pura luz de la luna…

FIN

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

BUA!!!!Aquí finaliza el fic…

Os quiero decid que habéis sido todo un placer habéis escrito este fic para vuestro entretenimiento…Os espero que lo habéis disfrutada…Os agradezco haber tomado un poco de vuestro valioso tiempo para leer mi fic…Creedme me habeis sido muy difícil escribid en español latino…En fin…Os tengo buenas noticias….

HABRA UN FINAL ALTERNATIVO CREADO POR VOSOTROS ASI QUE OPINEIS Y AL FINAL ESCOGERE UN FINAL….

SAYONARA!!!


End file.
